Expectations
by Fiallah
Summary: "Hey, I've been meaning to ask." Vincent spoke up, getting Erika's attention. "How's it been between you and Toby, I've been expecting him to gloat more." He chuckled nervously, either Toby was going with the 'kiss and don't tell' policy or… Vincent x Erika


Because Erika and (maybe) Vincent deserve better. Okay Erika certainly does, she such a cutie~

Anyway this is basically just an Erika ending if you will. Whatever. I know damn well what I'm doing

* * *

><p>Vincent stayed later that night, when his friends left and the only one at the bar was him, Erika and Boss, he savored the quiet, calm atmosphere with the only sound being the soothing piano music coming from the jukebox. It was the peacefulness Vincent has been yearning for in the past week, maybe even the past five years. But now he was finally free. He brought the the glass of his usual drink to his lips and drank the lot, shivering at the bitter sweet tang, sending chills up his spine.<p>

He heard footsteps, and he looked up, watching Erika pick up his glass. "We're closing soon, should't you be going home?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here a little longer."

"Alright, but no more drinks." Erika slid into the booth oposite Vincent. He gave her a puzzled look, she just giggled.

"What? If you can't drink we minus well talk."

Vincent shrugged, "Okay then." He reached into his jacket for a cigarette. Placing between his lip he lit it, taking a deep drag. He looked towards Erika, who had the same depressed look she's had tonight. Come to think of it she seemed a lot more distant a few days after she's been with Toby, especially with Toby, at least compared to how much they would talk and flirt. He'd expect more of it ever since they hooked up. Actually they never talked about their relationship a few days after they slept together.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask." Vincent spoke up, getting Erika's attention. "How's it been between you and Toby, I've been expecting him to gloat more." He chuckled nervously, either Toby was going with the 'kiss and don't tell' policy or…

"Oh, it's good." She smiled a painfully fake smile. Vincent frowned, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"You told him…"

Erika smile vanished just like that, and she let her head fall, nodding slightly. "Yeah."

Vincent's skin paled at her confession, "Oh, y-you did." To tell truth he wasn't expecting that answer, and he was really hoping it would't be the case. He quickly took another puff of his cigarette, inhaling it deep to where it was almost reduced to nothing but ash. He quickly snubbed it out, and reached into his pocket for another one as Erika sighed.

"I mean, he could've reacted worse…"

"Oh." Vincent perked his eyebrow as he lit his cigarette, "What did he say?"

"Nothing really, I guess that's what really got me. The day after we agreed to let it go as a one night stand." She clenched her fist, biting her lip slightly, "I guess I expected too much from him…"

"Erika, he's still a kid, he probably wasn't expecting that for his first time. right?" Vincent stopped talking, trying to choose his words carefully. This was his friend, sure he gave her a few jabs about her past but now isn't the time for that.

"I know that." She sighed, "Like I said, I expected too much. I knew he'd be shocked but I wouldn't think he would just end it like that. I really liked him, I'm sure he felt the same way about me, right?"

"Well, yeah… he was sure you were the one or something like that…" Vincent took a quick drag of his cigarette. "But if he reacted like that, maybe he just isn't right for you. You've been through way too much to begin with."

"Don't remind me." He rested her head on her hand and continued to draw circles on the table with her finger, "Everything's been a mess. But maybe I shouldn't be too surprised, right?" She looked at Vincent with hopeful eyes that begged for him to say something. Vincent nearly choked on a puff of his cigarette.

"Y-yeah, how bout we change the subject?" Vincent chuckled. Erika let out a disappointed sigh, but he could tell she was sort of relieved.

"Yeah, we can."

But there was nothing much to talk about, other than Erika's 'break up', if it can even be called that. But then Erika spoke up, prodding into Vincent's relationships.

"So, are you giving up dating?" She asked. Vincent chuckled, seeing how he could pull a joke with her question.

"Why're you interested? Want me to yourself?"

Erika blushed, growling in a way that Vincent found adorable. "It's not like that, I'm just asking. I mean…" She trailed off, flustered while she tried to think about what to say. "I mean, we both had problems with relationships, really bad problems." She sighed, scratching her head. "But…" She bit her lip, hesitating before saying in a rushed manner. "R-remember what I said about which one of you guys I'd like to marry?"

"Yeah." Vincent felt his heart race faster.

"Well, realizing what happen… maybe I would've said you. Maybe if I could've seen into the future."

"I thought witches had crystal balls for that." Vincent interrupted jokingly. Erika's blush got darker and she playfully slapped Vincent's hand with a tiny grin on her face.

"Shut up." Se giggled, and sighed, "You get what I mean, so…"

"What?"

"Do you think, we could try being together?"

Vincent took a deep inhale at the question, contrasting to the train wreck going on inside of his mind currently. He blew out the smoke, and pondered the thought of a relationship with Erika longer than he usually would (Thoughts of him and Erika together came to him as intrusive thoughts rather than him actually fantasizing about it), ruling out her little cosmetic truth it wouldn't be all that bad now that he actually thought about it.

"Look if you need some time to think about it, I understand, I mean you're still getting over the-"

"Sure."

"What?"

Vincent look at her with a warm smile and placed his hand over hers, causing her to blush darkly, "I'm willing to try it, I guess."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Vincent shrugged, "We've known each other for a long time, right? Plus I've seen how you sneak peaks at me." He purred.

"As if…" She stammered. "Well, at least it's mutual." She slipped out of her seat, and Vincent watched as she slid into his booth, her hips brushing against his she leaned onto his shoulder, taking his hand into hers again. They both chuckled, and looked at each others, their eyes connecting. Vincent's smile vanished as he stared into her warm, brown eyes, and he brought a hand to her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb before he pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a short kiss, leaving Erika with the taste of rum and color in her mouth, their faces were less than an inch apart, looking each other in the eyes. Erika wrapped her arms around the back of Vincent's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. They held their lips together, Vincent's hands resting on her lower back, he felt her tongue poke at his lips, asking for entrance. He complied, opening his mouth so her tongue can slide against his, moaning at the sensation and the taste of her mouth. She tasted sweet; like Katherine.

He sighed wistfully, and pulled back with confusion in his eyes. "What is it?" Erika asked. Vincent avoided looking at her before nodding, and pulling her in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Maybe, we'll start things off slower?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I guess we can." She gave him another kiss on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder, holding him close to her. "I'm glad we can at least try after everything we went though."

"Yeah." Vincent murmured, his arms tightening around her, burying his nose deep into her hair and inhaling softly, taking in the scent of her sweet smelling perfume. Vincent became stiff, as memories of _her_ flooded his mind. Erika took note of this and loosened up on him, looking at him with that worried expression.

"Vincent?"

Vincent snapped from his trance once again and smiled at her, "Sorry, I was just spacing out again." He chuckled before pulling her in for another quick kiss. "I should get going now, right?"

Erika gasped a bit, before getting off of Vincent and sliding out of the booth so he could leave, before opening the door to the streets he looked over his shoulder, "Remember Erika, don't make things to obvious, for now." His voice clearly catches Erika off guard, as she jumped a bit. He giggled at her reaction and opened the door, exiting the bar with butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Well that was my attempt at an Erika ending, for the few people in this dead as a rock fandom, enjoy<p> 


End file.
